YTV
In the 1980s, the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (basically Canada's equivalent of the United States' Federal Communications Commission) licensed a channel named YTV. YTV launched in 1988. Among their first programs? Live-action programs for children, and of course, CanCon. Since the 1990s, they have aired programming from Nickelodeon- YTV is basically the Canadian equivalent of Nick! Unlike Nickelodeon, however, YTV has aired several Cartoon Network programs- mainly Cartoon Cartoons and stuff such as Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and Robotboy... and anime series picked up by Adult Swim in the United States. There were also going to be two YTV extensions- YTV POW! and YTV OneWorld; the latter's license was used to launch the Canadian Nickelodeon. In 2014, YTV lost a lot of its newer originals to Teletoon, mostly because its parent Corus Entertainment bought Teletoon around this time so that Astral Media could be sold to Bell Media. In 2017, it was inducted into our 90s Rememberance Club along with sister channel Teletoon. See also *YTV Originals- for all of the originals YTV has produced *Qubo, which is YTV, Teletoon, and Treehouse TV combined *Bionix, YTV's former late-night block Tropes *Canadian Content Required *Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon: Of YTV's many original series, only a small bunch of them wound up on a Nickelodeon network in the United States, the majority of them being co-productions. **Their animated material was mostly seen on either Cartoon Network or Qubo in the US; however, some animated YTV material was also seen on Nickelodeon or Nicktoons. **YTV also uploaded a bunch of 6teen episodes to their Nelvana Retro/YTV Direct YouTube channel (later moving to Retro Rerun, which- you guessed it- is owned by Nelvana), beginning over a year before they started airing the show! Fans of the show say it's only on there since Nelvana co-produced it. **Disney XD Canada (the Corus-run one) recently began running YTV originals, so basically this is now partially subverted for any YTV show airing on Disney XD US. **Every single anime aired on YTV between the time Nick stopped showing anime series and the YTV premiere of Digimon Fusion tend to play this straight. **Subverted with season one of Grossology and Timeblazers in the US, ironically, thanks to Discovery Kids Canada. **YTV at one point ran programs from Nick's rival Cartoon Network... but stopped after Transformers: Animated. *Cartoons Mean They're For Kids: Ever since Bionix shut down, all of YTV's animated output was strictly targeted at children, even if they attracted an older audience. **And now this trope applies to most of their material, too; for this, you can blame ABC Spark. *This gave us inspiration: The channel's structure was the inspiration for the "Twister" era of Freeform back when it was Fox Family. **The logo later served as an inspiration-of-sorts for The Hub's. **Inverted the minute they shut down Bionix, as they started getting more and more inspired by Disney XD demographic-wise, and even put some of its originals on Disney XD Canada. The catch? None of those shows save some of the live-action shows have aired on DXD in the states. **Not to mention Three Delivery; while it was inspired by kung-fu movies and martial arts, it definitely wasn't inspired by Ketchup: Cats Who Cook. TBA.